The Worker Ant
by FallenTeenHearts
Summary: She was said to be the worker ant, uneeded and discarded, without her life would go on and no one would care. But he was there to prove her wrong. After all what would a coloney be without its workers?


Hello!

Well this will be a collection of one shots written by me on any character with Sasuke!

First one-shot is on Hinata and Sasuke and is more Hinata centric but it's never less the two of them

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… God dammit!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Acceptance**

She lay amongst the shadows watching the leaves flutter in the wind then gracefully fall towards the spongy brown earth. Locks of ebony and violet lay still around her pale head forming a pillow of fine hair, piercing white eyes filled with emptiness were hidden behind sealed eye-lids and thick dark lashes. Time seemed to standstill around the resting girl, not a bird or cricket made a sound throughout the forest. A silent agreement of peace had been made between girl and leaves; no one else dared intrude her solitude.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days they all seemed monotone and uneventful to her, nothing seemed to matter in her life. Nothing could matter, she was destined for the life of an ant, or so her cousin had once told her. She did not matter more then a measly worker ant, destroyed within seconds and never given a second thought to its meager existence. Today she felt more like the squashed ant then she ever had, her cherry blossom friend had found love in one's arms, love that was meant to be hers. The pupil less eyes of the girl remained shut as she inhaled sharply, the blonde man of energy was meant to be hers and hers only, and her friend had done nothing more but steal her love right under her pastel nose.

Never less she could not blame them, it was obvious that they would hook up sooner or later; her romantic obsession with the Uchiha prodigy had faded into nothing but a mere yesterday crush. The Hyuuga heir had to be happy for her friend, moving on and forward from the ruggedly handsome man of ice was a difficult task but it was achieved when she finally had opened her eyes and taken a look at the blonde man that had always been there for her.

Naruto, he was the epitome of life and all Hinata had yearned for throughout the ninja academy and beyond, when he began to notice her she gained hope that he would love her like she always had him. But deep inside she knew the lie amongst that wish; he had always loved Sakura and would probably always will. The day when they had announced their engagement had been the most celebrated day in Kohona, everyone was in a festive mood for the couple, everyone but her. As much as she wanted to be happy for her two friends she simply could not.

The ebony-violet locked woman shifted into a sitting position letting her head lay against the rough bark of the oak tree. The silence remained unbroken yet she sensed a presence that invaded her tranquility. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her startlingly white gaze. They only opened to come level to eyes of an intense red.

Eyes of a Sharingan

"If I was here to kill you, you would've been dead minutes ago." His trademark smirk crossed his all too handsome features.

A light blush spread throughout her skin an old habit that refused to die out, "B-but y-you a-are not here to kill me."

He shrugged and sat down beside the Kunoichi not bothering to wait for an invitation, "Hn. I am not."

She couldn't help but feel curious to what he was doing in this neck of the woods, "M-may I request a-an explanation f-f-for you're appearance?"

The raven-haired man remained emotionless simply cocking one eye open and resting his hands on his lap, "Do I require an explanation?"

Hinata pondered this for a moment then shook her head to signal no, it was not her woods anyone could come and go as they pleased.

An awkward silence filled the once peaceful atmosphere, but as soon as it formed it was broken by a brash question.

"A-are y-you jealous of Naruto?"

They both let out a small gasp, Sasuke gaping at the white-eyed woman's sudden boldness and Hinata at her own thoughts being voiced out.

The uncomfortable tension was broken by an uncommon chuckle from the Uchiha prodigy, "No. I pity him, he is going to be deaf by the age of twenty five."

A giggle escaped her lips and it felt good to let out a form of laughter again, it had been a while, "Not if Sakura goes d-deaf first."

He opened both of his scarlet eyes and looked straight at her pupil less eyes, "We are not so different you and I."

It was her turn to gasp at his choice of words, but to think of it they weren't so different. Both of them were struggling for something more then they already had yet it seemed so unattainable. Their families shunned them both; her father still did not accept her as a worthy heir to the Hyuuga clan and Sasuke's life had been made a living hell by his only living blood.

"W-we are misunderstood."

He nodded his head, "Hn."

"We are shunned."

He nodded once more, "Hn."

"Never given a second thought."

His hands were now tightly clenched, "No matter how much I try to prove I have changed, that I no longer seek power, that I have realized my error. I am still not trusted."

"We are never included."

He nodded once more and silence reigned once again, this time more of a welcomed and wanted silence. Words were not needed in a self pity moment, Hinata now sat there amazed that the infamous ice block Uchiha had opened a bit of his heart to her.

"I have not revealed anything. You are not to repeat anything."

He had read her like the open book she was, "Y-yes I will not speak of anything. You were never here."

Sasuke eyed her carefully regarding the fact that the Hyuuga heir could be trusted, "You need to be trained in the values of masking emotions."

She stared at him revaluating his words, "Will you train me?'

Hinata expected a blunt no, but his words touched her soul making her feel like she hadn't felt in years, "I will."

The Uchiha boy gracefully stood up brushing the fallen leaves and bits of spongy brown earth of his clothes; he nodded his head in a form of a goodbye and proceeded to leave Hinata alone once again.

Her singsong voice stopped him, "Why do you help me?" No stutter was apparent in her voice; she felt newfound confidence around him, confidence she once felt around Naruto.

"Because you are not the useless worker ant you believe to be." He turned around, his Sharingan eyes returning to their normal coal black, "There would be no queen, no colony, without the worker ants Hinata. Every great empire needs their laborers. Yet you are not meant to be one of them."

She shook her head in confusion not fully grasping the concept of his words, " I do not understand." The ebony and violet locked woman stood up now looking into his impassive eyes.

"You will." With a swift notion he enveloped her small lips in a ginger kiss opening her mouth and toying with her tongue in tenderness. The kiss seemed to be of a dream, a kiss that would not be believed to come from the gruff Uchiha prodigy.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" He stopped once more his breath seemed to take a heavier flow almost out of lust and much needed self-control.

"Hn?"

She disappeared and rematerialized in front of him, "T-thank y-you." The shy girl placed a kiss on his wine colored lips and the two took their separate ways.

A silent agreement was made, but not between the girl and the leaves, but between the man and the woman.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and seconds, minutes, hours, and days would begin to matter, and this place of tranquility would not only be sought out for solitude but for shaping the lives of two broken souls who unite for one reason, to regain a feeling that had been lost for too long.

A feeling that others had denied them; a feeling that was ignored and driven to the side from ignorance and pride.

A feeling that would grow and ignite between the two different worlds.

The feeling of acceptance and of need

And they would find it.

-------- ------- - - ------------------------------------------------------ - -

The first one shot in the series, review please thoughts would be much appreciated but no flames please, next chapter coupling will be done by poll..

Sasuke and Temari

Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke and Tenten

Another pairing with Sasuke (you're suggestion)


End file.
